futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Pollution: The Future
As the world we see now would be a different place after few years. It would be having pros and cons also. As we’re progressing we’ve seen many things but later on can we see the same things? My answer would be No! We’re progressing but do you know we’re also killing many things which comes in front of our way. At first people started cutting down the trees for raw materials and till now we are cutting large amounts of trees. In first or second grade class we’ve learn that trees gives us oxygen and ‘cause of that we are alive. So, we are alive because of trees. And we are the only one who are decreasing our life span. We are the only one that have greed to fulfill our needs. Industries are all over the world and because of this we are so developed. If industries were not there then we were not so developed. Industries released poisonous substances straight up into the sky and it later on mix up with the environment. The poison right now is in our lungs and that’s what we are breathing. It is good that we are getting employed in the industries and supporting our families by financially but when we are not goanna live so much like our grandparents so what’s that money is goanna work for us. There is a famous proverb in my mind “Health is wealth” i.e. if we are having good health then we are goanna have wealth in abundance but if we have wealth and our health is not proper then in spite of millions and billions we are not goanna be good. Today in china there is so much pollution that people are wearing masks and their government is doing nothing. Their rivers are dried up and the left-out rivers would be toxic or garbage would be lying on it. Even the Chinese citizens are facing many health problems. There are many cities not only in china but all around the world who are facing from pollution. Even the developing countries like India, Brazil, South Africa, etc. are producing carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide on a large scale. It’s the high time when people should use renewable resources rather than using crude oil. Renewable resources like solar energy, wind energy, tidal waves, etc. should be use on a large scale. Germany is the country who uses solar energy and renewable sources on a large scale in spite they don’t get enough sunlight. Solar energy is then converted into electricity and then transfer into homes. This would be a never-ending process. But when crude oil would be ending at that time then each and every country would attack each other and later on there would be destruction of life and property and even there would be many injured civilians all over the world who would having physically and mentally injuries. The future of the world would be like this. People would be having short life span and not like our grandparents who are alive with us right now. Some lucky people would also have their great grandparents but the future if we are alive for even fifty years it would a biggest achievement for ourselves. We would not play outside as the world would be more polluted and it would kill us within few seconds. The sky would be black and we would be in a dark place. We would have to wear oxygen mask whenever we step outside our house. No trees, no beauty, no surroundings and the last thing no humanity. People would be mature like they’ve reach sixty or seventy but they would be twenty years of age. There would be no animals in the world as there would only be in indoor science facility and the rest in the world would be death. The ocean would be different. There would be back water or purple river as the industries has released intoxicant chemicals. There would be no safe drinking river bodies. The sea animals would be not even alive as there are large oil spills in the sea. The ship dump yard would be on a large scale dumping those useless ships. But have you ever see those poor countries who are facing a lot of problems. The example would be Somalia. This country has oil on a large scale but it is now a dump yard for useless oil and now the innocent people is facing many health problems. Innocent children are dying and having malnutrition and dying each and every minute. People would be killing each other and would be cannibals. Trees where been killed. When there was less pollution at that time tress would be large in numbers and they soaked those pollutants but today the case is different. Trees are less and pollution is more so the pollution is not only destroying the trees but also humans and animals. The diseases caused by air pollution include asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, lung cancer, heart disease and emphysema. Asthma may not be directly caused by air pollution, asthma attacks can be triggered by high levels of air pollution. The health condition asthma can also be caused by air pollution. Have you ever think why the rain is delayed or there is not proper cycle for seasons or there is more heat in summers and winters are having smog or fog? People did you saw these changes. If yes then what can you do? If no then when you open yours eyes. People should take some important steps to stop the pollution or just to decrease the pollution. The government should take some important steps to protect the trees. If the trees are killed then the people are killed. Even we progressed up to colonizing the space but in space there would be no trees. If we grow trees in space then we can do anything but we can’t do that then we can’t even live on the planet earth because till many space explorations throughout satellites but we’ve not find a suitable planet to live. We can do anything when we are together. Unity is strength so let’s be a part of solution rather than to be a part of pollution. Stopping Pollution is the best solution. Category:Pollution Category:Scenario